


I Like You

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Unmated and pregnant Omega Elias decides to hire an Alpha escort from Alpha, Inc.





	I Like You

Elias pushed the cart in front of him slowly, conscious of eyes on him as he walked. He tried not to cry as he reached over to pull a box of cereal off the shelf, but one tear leaked and so did the others. He pressed himself against the box in his hand and felt his face turn red.  
They were all looking at him. 

The pregnant omega who no one wanted to mate. 

He sniffled as he tossed the box in the cart, wiped his eyes, and continued on. There was no food in the house and the bigger his belly was the hungrier he became. His phone rang as he picked up two quarts of ice cream and his hand shook when he answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Yes, is this Mister Thanatos?” 

Elias felt an immediate relief at the man’s voice. “Of course it is, you called my phone.” 

A chuckle went right to the core of his inner self and he resisted the urge to scream after what the man said next. 

“My name is Adam Towers, and I work with Alpha, Inc. I happen to have an opening in my schedule and I’d love to put you into my regular rotation.” 

Elias felt slick start to slide down his back legs. “Yes! I...yes. I would like that.” 

Another chuckle. “I’m sure you would, Darling. I’m looking through your file now, I...I see you’re going to be my first pregnant omega. I can’t wait.” 

Elias closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned against the ice cream freezer. “I…” 

“You busy now, love? I can be at your place by a quarter after.” 

Elias rushed into his cart and started to push towards the front. “YES. I...yes. I can be home.” 

“See you soon.” 

He rushed through the rest of the shopping, his sexual excitement overtaking common sense by most of his choices. He hoped he didn’t have to feed the alpha, but when he’d signed up that hadn’t been in the brochure. 

Alpha,Inc. 

The companion escort service to Omega Inc, this organization was entirely devoted to omegas that were in dire need of alpha companionship. Elias had never been particularly keen on paying for sex, content with fulfilling his own needs. Then he’d made the mistake of going home with the wrong alpha, falling for words and instinct, only to end up with a baby but no mate. His pregnancy had come as a surprise to him and also his entire immediate family since his father had assured the Thanatos brothers they were sterile. 

Elias was the only one it turned out who wasn’t as he was the only omega while his brothers were born alpha. 

He had felt an overwhelming pride at that until the months passed and people started to stare. The stares were followed by whispering, and then condescending smiles. 

“Poor thing.” 

“Aww, who the hell would want that?” 

“What a shame.” 

His child, a girl he planned on naming Mari, was not shameful. He loved her already even though they’d never met. 

He thought this whole town was shameful and spent the last few months telling them that every change he got. Which was why no one said a word now, only stared. 

Now he would smell like an alpha and they’d stop staring. 

Also he’d get sex. 

Lots of sex. 

Oh how he needed sex. 

The thought alone made him even wetter as he paid quick for his groceries and rushed out of the store in record time. 

He put everything away the moment he got home, rushed to clean up as best he could, and waited impatiently for the next thirty seven minutes. 

One forty five came and went. 

No knock at his apartment door. 

Elias burst into tears. 

He picked up his phone, ready to call the horrible service who’d lied to him, just as the knock came. The knocks continued as he stared, not moving, and when he opened the door he froze again. 

The man on the other side of the door was quite possibly the most attractive person he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Adam frowned. “Are you all right?” 

Elias sniffled. “You were late.” 

The alpha reached out and touched his cheek. “Oh love, I apologize. Traffic was murder, you know? Can I come inside or are we going to fuck in the hall?” 

Elias moved out of the way and he whimpered when Adam’s hand fell from his face when he passed. He closed the door and turned to see Adam looking at him. The alpha’s eyes scanned down his body and up again. 

“Whoever fucked and ran sure did a number on you, yes? How far along?” 

He looked down at his feet. “Four months.” 

Adam tossed a bag down on his couch and walked up to him. He put his hand on Elias’s neck and every instinct in him screamed for more. “You smell delicious,” Adam whispered. 

He leaned in and scented Elias’s neck and the feeling overwhelmed Elias so his legs almost gave out under him. He was surprised at the strong arms that held him up, lips and tongue that wet every bit of his neck and even opened his shirt to suck on his gland. 

“Oh, oh,” he gasped. 

“You like that?” 

“I….yes,” he grabbed hold of Adam’s curls, “I...I’ve never…” 

Adam lifted his head. “What fucking incompetent alphas have you been with?” 

Elias blinked back tears. “Just the one.” 

Adam grinned. “Oh, Curly….are you in for a treat.” 

And oh what a treat he gave. 

Elias was teased, bitten, suckled, sucked, and fucked with such abandon for the next hour he found himself begging. He could barely keep his eyes open after, knotted just so perfectly, and the soft touch from Adam made him tremble. 

“You really have had such a shit time of it,” Adam whispered, as he scented Elias’s neck, “What a horrible first time knotting. Did you beat the shit out of him?” 

“My brothers did,” Elias whispered, “He is afraid to live on the island now.” 

Adam laughed. “Good, you don’t need an asshole like that. I mean, who wouldn’t be certain you’re on suppressants before fucking an omega without a condom?” 

Elias sighed. “I did not know I could conceive.” 

“Oh, that’s...good I assume?” 

“I am very happy that I am going to be a father.” 

He fell asleep to Adam’s whisper. 

“I’m happy for you then, Curly. I hope she has your sweet curls.” 

When he woke there was a business card by the side of the bed and when he turned it around a short note. 

Curly, 

Have you scheduled for every other day at this same time. If you need more, please let me know. 

Adam 

He lay on his stomach and wished Adam had left him dirty, though he could still smell the alpha in the air. 

Alpha,Inc had been a very good idea. 

Adam coming and going from his apartment became a normal routine over the next few weeks. He would sometimes have food waiting that Adam had mentioned he liked, or Adam would bring him a shake from the place down the block because Elias would call him several minutes before to ask. 

They got along well before, during, and even after sex. 

Elias wondered if he’d ever find someone he liked being with as much as Adam but he assumed no he never would. 

Things were fine like this, really they were, and he was almost a hundred percent certain he could keep going just this way. 

Then he got a call from his boss informing him he’d been fired. 

No more money for Adam’s twice weekly visits but Elias did not cancel them. He tried to look for more work though no companies wanted to hire an unmated pregnant omega even for bookkeeping. Another two weeks passed when he realized there was no money in the bank for this week’s visit. 

He could barely see through his tears as he called Adam. 

“Hello love, how are things?” 

Elias sniffled. 

“Curly?” 

“You can stop coming now,” he whispered, “I...I found an alpha. He’s...it’s very nice and you don’t need to come here ever again. Goodbye.” 

He hung up the phone and cried for the next several hours, hurriedly pulling out everything he had kept with even the barest traces of Adam’s scent on them, and made a rather large nest in the middle of his living room. 

He pulled out his old knot dildos and sobbed when they didn’t help at all to abate his needs though he did ejaculate. 

Nothing would ever be the same without Adam. 

Adam who would never come without being paid. 

He ate whatever was left in the ice box till he vomited, hung over the toilet the rest of the night. 

Elias fell asleep there, smelly and sad, and hardly noticed when someone lifted him up into their arms to carry him into bed. 

He leaned into the strong smell, clutched hard and whispered, “Alpha.” 

He hard Adam’s voice and knew it was a dream. 

“Yes, love. I’m here.” 

When Elias woke the next morning it was to the smell of bacon. He stood up so fast he nearly fell over, wobbled through his bedroom and out into the kitchen. 

Adam was cooking on his stove. 

He blinked. 

“What are you doing here?” 

The alpha smiled at him. “You called me. Do you not remember?” 

Elias sniffled. “My alpha is going to be very angry that you’re here. He’s...very muscled and...strong.” 

Adam cocked his head. “Is he? I’m surprised your strong alpha isn’t here to calm you when you’re in distress. Most strong alphas are very attuned to their omegas, you know.” 

Elias didn’t move. 

“You need to leave.” 

Adam plated the last sizzling piece of bacon and turned off the burner. He held up the plate. 

“And miss breakfast? I plan on waiting for your new alpha so I can scold him on not taking proper care. Also he shouldn’t have allowed you to have so many things that smell like me.” 

He watched as Adam sat at his tiny kitchen table and couldn’t help but be drawn to the bacon. 

They ate in silence for the next few seconds before Elias spoke. 

“I don’t have any money.” 

“I guessed that,” Adam said, laying his hand on his, “You are a very bad liar.” 

“How did you get inside?” 

“The door was open.” 

Elias sniffled. “Thank you for coming but I don’t need pity. I am perfectly capable of dealing with this alone.” 

He ate another piece of bacon. 

“Yes, you are,” Adam said, “But you don’t have to.” 

He entwined his fingers through Elias’s. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Curly,” Adam sighed, “You are not at all my type of omega, and quite honestly you’re one of the worst people I’ve ever met.” 

Elias’s eyes filled with tears as he stared at the last piece of bacon. “That’s not a nice thing to say.” 

“Let me finish,” Adam lifted his chin up, “You’re horrible in almost every way but I like you, Elias. Much more than I should. You know my client base went down to almost nothing after we met? I have you and two little old omegas who like to cuddle. It’s been terrible for my sex life but you more than make up for that.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Adam kissed him softly and Elias sighed into the touch of lips. He felt tears fall down his face and hated that he may not ever get to feel this right again. They parted and Adam sighed. 

“Come stay with me,” Adam said, “It doesn’t have to be forever but I...fuck I know I can’t go without seeing you. Even the very idea that someone else’s knot was filling your pregnant little hole made me mad with jealousy.” 

Elias’s eyes widened. “You...you want to be with me? Without money?” 

Adam smiled. “Yes, if that’s all right. I don’t know who long we’ll get along or if this is more than just a passing fancy but I don’t want you to lose you.” 

Elias frowned. “You want me to move into your home?” 

“If you have no job, darling, how are you going to feed the little poppet in your belly? Is she going to eat clothes?” 

“I was going to go back home to my brothers,” he mumbled, “You buying me things is…” 

Adam pulled hard on Elias’s shirt front till they were close enough to kiss. 

“Say yes.” 

Elias’s mouth trembled as he spoke. “Yes.” 

Six weeks later while Adam was knot deep inside him, they became mates. 

Eleven weeks later, little Mari Towers-Thanatos was born. 

Eighteen months later came little Axel after an spontaneous onset heat that got them barred from the same supermarket they’d first spoken to each other over the phone in. 

Elias’s brothers never quite got along with his mate but he didn’t care about that one bit. He knew they were all just very jealous. 

And really, who could blame them?


End file.
